Angel
by kanmuri-san
Summary: She blushed even further at his question. Nevertheless, she nodded hard to show she will not hesitate. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into... But with him, she knows it will be okay. "You're a brave girl."


Okay, so... I've been thinking of this fic. For a long time! I finally finished it! This time, Yellow is a guardian angel to Gold. X3 Well, read on! Oh, BTW, this was inspired from Mandy Moore's song, Cry.

Title: Angel

Pairing: Ambershipping/GoldXYellow, initially Mangaquest

Rating: K! (Obviously) XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters!

Warnings: I was spacing out while typing. Typos involved. Sorry.

It was a gloomy afternoon. The sky casts a dark shade of gray over everything one could overlook. A couple sat on a bench in a park. Silence was the only thing that can be heard. The boy trembled; he knows that the next statement he would hear would be the words that will remain with him forever.

"Gold," the girl with the dark-blue hair started, voice almost as soft as a whisper. Gold just looked down, gripping on her hand even further. The necklace he was supposed to give her dangled down. She took a deep breath before finally saying what she has always wanted.

"I'm in love with Silver."

Gold shook his head before letting go of her hand. "But Crystal!" there was nothing on his mind, just the thought of bringing her feelings back for him. "Those years we spent together—where have they gone? I know you still have feelings for me! Tell me! We promised, right?"

Crystal stood up and turned her back on him. "I'm sorry, Gold... Goodbye." She started walking away from him, but suddenly, he reached out and gripped her hand. She stopped for a moment before shaking him off and walking away. Gold just watched his vanishing figure, as he sat down back the bench. He blankly looked up the dark-gray sky.

"_That time, it was as if I didn't know him. He always wore such a happy smile, even at times he was at his downfall. But why now, just because of a girl, all those strength and determination was taken away?"_

A ghostly figure sat behind him. It was a girl with long flowing hair and yellow eyes, just like the shade of that of Gold. She was fated to always, always guard and guide him. With her, he has surpassed many dangers. She knows his every breath, like a mother. She knows his every move, and his every secret—because she was his guardian angel.

She placed her hands near his cheeks, but avoided touching him. She looked at him, feeling the same way he was feeling. "_Gold? Are you okay? Why are you sad? Is there something you want? I will get it for you. I will do anything to make you happy again."_

Gold pushed himself back on the bench, raising his left foot and hugging it close to him. He thought his relationship with Crystal was forever, but it ended all too soon. Where did he go wrong? What did he do to make her feel that way? Did he miss something? All these thoughts tarnished his hope, filling his eyes with tears.

"_G—Gold? Why? Why do you weep?" _Yellow looked at him dearly, and pretended to be able to touch him and hold his hand. She has never seen him like that before-never, not even once. She felt his sorrow under his single breath. His tears started rolling down his cheek, he was crying silently by himself. Just a few moments later, the sky cried as well, joining him in his sorrow.

"_Please be alright..."_ She wrapped her arms around him. _"Please..."_ she wanted to cry as well, but she has no ability to. So she tried to embrace him tighter, but she just went through him. She can _never_ comfort him the way that dark-blue haired girl had done at times. But why now, when he most needed her, is she gone?

"_I thought I knew him so well, but the moment he cried, it was as if he was a different person, and not Gold. It was then that I realized that being with him was not enough. He doesn't even know that I exist—that I am with him. Do I have to be physically there? Why do I feel so away from him at a time like this? I want to make things better... but how...?"_

They didn't know that moment will affect and change them both.

Months passed, and as days go by, he has changed much. He has become so indifferent and insensitive. He has become such a dull person. It was as if his gold and shining personality became rusty and old. He was no longer Gold.

One fateful day, Yellow prayed hard that she will be seen by Gold. She wanted to help him badly, and that time, he will need someone to be _there _for him, not just some presence to guard him. She was so desperate to be able to see that smile again. She would do _anything_ to see it—to see him happy again.

"_Gold..." _She laid down beside him, her head pillowing his chest. "Why are you so sad? You have changed so much because of that incident. If only I could be with you... Then I can make you happy again..."

She stayed there for a long moment. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't—she has no ability to. Not only is she restrained from being with him, but also restrained from sharing his agony. It was such a tragic destiny to love a human so deeply.

_I'm giving you seven hours,_ a voice from within called out to Yellow. She knew it was the one who sent her, and He will be giving him only a single day to accomplish what she wanted.

Suddenly, Yellow felt a strange feeling that made her whole body stiff. It felt warm but at the same time cold—so mystical she cannot explain. She wanted to see what was happening—was she fading away? Who'll look after Gold if she does? What will happen to him next when she's gone? All these filled her mind. Little by little, her body materialized—her toes, her arms, her fingers. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was scared at the thought that she might be rejected by Gold if he sees her. But there's no other way to comfort him. Because for him, physical presence was what he needed.

She felt Gold's warmth and breathing. She became confused, but at the same time, happy. "Hey!" the boy suddenly sat up. The girl sat up as well—she was sitting on the same bed as the boy she cherished so much. "How'd you get here?"

"G-Gold, you can see me—"

"You know my name as well? Who are you? Are you stalking me?" he said in a doubtful voice, while raising an eyebrow. He didn't inch away; in fact, he was interested to know why, so suddenly, a girl was lying beside him.

"It's me, Y-yellow. I know i-it's strange, but please don't worry about my presence. You see, I just..." The girl panicked, she didn't know what to do in such moments, as she has never interacted with humans before.

"Miss, just tell the truth, will ya? I don't wanna make a girl cry, so if you just tell me why you are here _in my bed, _then maybe we can solve this." Gold scratched his head. He did not want to waste anymore of his precious time talking to a stranger. After a break up, the thing you will last think about is finding a girl, and that's what he is exactly facing at the moment.

Yellow knew she couldn't just tell him she is his guardian angel; she would need proof to do that. Besides, for a human, it was highly impossible to even see an angel. She looked at her hands and touched her face. Clearly, she has materialized, and she looked like an average human girl. "Well..." she sighed, and then flapped the little pair of wings that hasn't materialized yet. They were like dust in the air that you can see through it.

"_Oh!" _She felt her back again. She still had her little wings behind her. She realized humans didn't have those, unlike her. And having it will prove that she is authentic. Now she was sure that Gold would believe her, more or less. She took a deep breath and the courage to say the impossible.

"I!" she started. She was trembling at her words, and was afraid she will be tongue-tied. "I am your guardian angel!" she squeaked a little, while closing her eyes.

The boy became silent. He just stared at her for a moment before reacting. "Ha..." he had a sheepish grin. "Ha Ha Ha! Are you serious? Only children believe in those! C'mon, Miss, you're my _fan girl _aren't you?" he said in an accusing but playful tone.

She looked at him, while shaking her head in disagreement. Her eyes showed disappointment. She felt really sad that Gold really _didn't know _that she existed. She had hoped blindly that he knew she was there. At first, she prayed hard for it, but now, it would be better if she just went back to being nobody. She is cleared of that fantasy in her head. For her, there was no longer reason she should make him happy, since she didn't exist at all for him. All her attempts to cheer him up were nothing—nothing at all. She just remained silent, her tears were swelling up.

"Erm... you okay? I didn't mean to sound rude." Gold tilted his head a little, while looking at her. He was trying to observe the strange girl's reaction. _Why is she so emotional? Is it because I made fun of her reason? But it isn't realistic at all! How could I ever resist on making fun of it? _

"Why, Gold?" her tears rolled down slowly. "I prayed so hard for this to happen because I know you needed someone to be there for you—but why are you rejecting me like this? Is there something that I did that failed to make you happy? Tell me those things!" She was overreacting at the moment. Her head was clouded and crowded about things she has to do for such a short span of time. Introductions, advices, and reasons—which goes first? Clearly, she was also confused of what was happening. She turned her back and cried silently.

"Agh! Are those two real? Y-you!" he trembled at seeing the dust-like particles that looked like wings hanging on her back. She turned to look at him. Although disappointed, she worried about the boy more, and forgot all that he said. She wanted to make him calm once again. "Don't," she sobbed, trying to get her sentence through him. "Be afraid." She wiped her tears, while sniffing a little.

The boy inched away; he was too scared to look her in the eye. Yellow realized this, so she went near him and touched his face. Even though she has materialized, surely her touch will feel different to him. He breathed deeply, and looked her in the eye, before finally letting go.

"You..." he started. "You're the real thing. What have you come to do? Am I going to die or something?"

The girl smiled gently at him. She just observed his every feature, and his eyes showed his ever curiosity. From his question came hope, that maybe he won't forget about her, even when she disappears again. "No, you're not," she giggled.

"I came to know you better, so I can protect you with all my heart without hesitation and worry."

"Huh? O-okay. You're weird." Gold looked out the window and sighed. He looked back again and gave a chuckle. There was uncertainty, but the warmth she's giving calms him. Why would an angel show up to him just to know him better? That was the only time he realized that he has not been alone all his life.

"Wait..." he paused for a moment. He seemed to be thinking of things he left in the pass.

"If you are my guardian angel and you _never_ left me..." he gasped for air and covered his mouth before continuing. "Then you know all my secrets and problems! Y-you're like a magical stalker!"

"Yes!" she cheered. She didn't seem to understand that _stalker_ is a big word to say. She was too innocent to exist in the human world—that must be the reason she became an angel. Gold shook his head in disbelief, while the girl just smiled at him. _She's clueless..._ he thought.

Over a cup of tea, they sat at the table while facing each other. Gold served her a slice of strawberry cake. She immediately picked up the strawberry and observed it thoughtfully. She was like a kid with a new toy; she really didn't know anything in the world.

"That's supposed to be eaten." He said, looking at her strangely, supposing she didn't know.

"I know, but, it's the first time you offered a strawberry cake to anyone, so I'm still overwhelmed by the experience."

"Err... yeah. Suit yourself. It won't upset me much if you ate the whole cake." He looked down on his tea-he was in no mood for this. He was very silent, it was unlike him.

"Gold, can I ask?" she broke the growing gap between them.

"What?"

"That time you cried... I wanted to know why it hurt..."

Gold sighed. He looked at the girl and then looked down on his cup. "It's hard to explain... Maybe it's because I felt like I was fooled by the two people I cherished."

"Why did you become upset when Crystal said she loved Silver?" The boy froze when she said this. The pain was still there, just being concealed with his fake happiness. He remembered that moment as clear as day, but it was like a never-ending nightmare.

"You should take more precautions and be sensitive when you ask questions like that," he answered in a tone that clearly states he became irritated.

"Shouldn't you be content that the one you love has found the one who will make her happy? Isn't that something to be contented about?"

The boy slammed the table. "Listen!" he tried to control his anger. "When she said that, she took away _my _happiness. How am I _supposed_ to be content? Besides, she promised _me _her love, and not to anyone else! You don't know anything because you don't experience it, and you don't even have to!"

"What do you mean?"She started becoming emotional again. "I was materialized because I thought you needed physical presence to comfort you. When your tears fell, it affected me deeply! You were not like Gold anymore! You changed so much! Why don't we talk about this, so you can let go?"

"Let go? I don't want to let go! I want her all for myself!"

"Stop it, Gold! You can hurt other people by what you are doing!" She reached out and gripped on his hand. She prayed hard for him to calm down. She didn't want that enraged feeling he gives off. It was frightening; she just closed her eyes and let it pass. Little by little, the feeling just passed by, leaving them both.

Gold shivered with a sudden change of his feeling. It was strange; he was not used to it. "I'm sorry. I became emotional."

"The truth is... I don't hate them. I am just envious of how happy they are now. I wish Crystal and I were like that back then. Although I was filled with envy, I couldn't bring myself to hurt them. She was the first girl I took seriously, and he was my best bud."

She stood up and went beside him. He just looked down as she wrapped her arms around him. "Is..." he sighed a little. "Isn't that what love is? Wanting others to be happy."

The girl pushed herself away and was shocked at what he said. _Love? Wanting others to be happy? _

She shook her head. "I want to fall in love with you!" she leaned towards Gold, while she held his hand. "If that is what love is, then I want to fall in love with you! I want to make you happy!"

The boy was shocked at what she said. She was so straightforward that she sounded like a guy. It was bold of her to say such things without hesitation. "Y-You know, Yellow, you can make others happy even though you're not in love with them. Besides, I can't give you anything in return for, um, making me happy." He stammered at his words.

"Listen," she gripped on his hand even tighter. "I'm not asking anything from you. If you like somebody else, then that's okay. Because I'll always, always, want to make you happy—because I was fated to do so." She paused for a moment and jolted herself back. She blushed at what she did—how could she be so reckless at those kinds of things?

"I-I'm sorry. I was overreacting..."

Gold became silent. He just smiled at Yellow and thought she was really brave. "Are you sure you want to fall in love with me? Because I might want you do it for real." He grinned with a knowing look.

She blushed even further at his question. Nevertheless, she nodded hard to show she will not hesitate. _I don't know what I'm getting myself into... But with you, I know I will be okay._

"You're a brave girl."

"I don't have any worldly possession... Only you, alone."

Gold observed her with a dear look on his face. She was the first girl who said that to him. Although he was with her for only a few hours, he knew that she must be the one who'll put in detail what making others happy means. From that moment, he learned to let go of his anger, envy, and agony. He decided to be a new person, because there's a new hope for him.

The boy stood up and walked over the girl. He removed the necklace he was supposed to give Crystal. "Yellow," for the first time, he called her by the name. "This is for you, okay? I'll expect you to keep your promise."

"But, isn't that for Crystal? I don't want to be a replacement for her..." she looked down her feet and clenched her fists. She became afraid of being hurt. _But isn't this what I wanted? To make him happy is alright for me. It is enough._

"But you two are both individuals. You are different from one another." He continued to place the necklace around her. Although not really worldly, she was happy she had something to hold on to. This will prove that he will always remember her, no matter what happens. And as his guardian, he will do everything to make him happy, even with her state as a ghostly presence.

"Thank you, Gold." She smiled. Gold put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Yellow hugged back. They did not want to let each other go. It was one moment she wished wouldn't pass by. She felt Gold's warmth for the first time. She has been waiting for that time. Now she could comfort him, with her presence—her soul and her _physical_ presence. But how long would it last?

Gold had a smile on his face. For the first time after that incident, he was happy and comforted. All those negative feelings were gone now. And hopefully, they will be gone forever. He has waited for a long time for someone to comfort him. Now that ghostly presence was no more—she was really there with him.

In a few moments, Gold felt Yellow becoming colder and colder. She was becoming foggy and he could feel her breaking away. "What's happening?" he asked. "I..." Yellow held his hand and stepped back. The time was up, she was about to go. She _has _to go. There was nothing both of them could do. They can only hold on to that promise.

"I... I'm going back to being a ghostly presence."

"Don't go." He said. He felt that he's losing someone for the second time.

Yellow shook her head. "I can't stay... I have to go. Just please... don't forget about me." She was just visible like dust. She was completely vanishing.

"Please..." on her last words, she completely vanished, and she returned to being what she truly was.

Gold stood there for a moment. He just stared at the ground and thought over what happened. "I won't forget this feeling."

It was a lively afternoon. Gold sat on a park bench. He was alone there, staring up at the rich blue sky. It was the same bench and same time Crystal left him, but he was not bitter anymore. In fact, he moved on. He waited for the time when the blonde girl with a gentle smile would appear again. If she won't appear, he was hoping to meet someone like her.

In some moments, someone walked over to him. Her long blonde hair flowed down her shoulder and down her waist. She smiled at the boy. "What's wrong, Miss? Are you alright? Are you lost?"

"No," she raised her hand up to her neck and touched a necklace that seemed familiar. "I came to fulfil a promise."


End file.
